¿Solo un Juego?
by Yuuki Sapphire
Summary: Una Historia de como ve un Protagonista el juego, El Fallo de Missigno y su Tragico Olvido por quien creyo su amigo (Es un OC no es Red ni nadie del los juegos Originales) *Creepypasta*


Muchos dicen que jugar a ser dioses es Fácil… Que jugar con las leyes naturales era Sencillo y que si Algo Sale mal solo Reiniciarían… Si, Eso es lo que piensan los Humanos, Pero para alguien que esta encerrado en este mundo no es tan Sencillo como piensan, Ver morir a tus compañeros en una Cruel Batalla, a Tus amigos de Toda la vida… Para ellos nosotros solo somos eso… Un Juego… No les importa Nuestros Sentimientos, nuestro dolor… Solo buscan Diversión… ¿Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar que a cambio de que tienen esa Diversión?, Pues Se los dire, La obtienen a Cambio de nuestra Libertad y nuestras vidas… Solo somos unos Títeres para ustedes, Jugando a ser dioses, Tomando nuestra identidad y jugando con nuestra vida y cuando ya no les damos La misma Diversión solo nos Dejan a un lado y se olvidan de nosotros, Es Triste, pero es la Realidad, Todavia recuerdo como llegue al mundo… Era el año 1998 Un Dia 2 de Septiembre, Las Sagas de Pokemon Red, Green y Blue Habían alcanzado un Gran numero de ventas, pero era tiempo de Innovar, Pronto Seguiría una nueva versión, Pokemon Yellow, Los Creadores del Juego, al Ver que tambien habían muchas niñas que jugaban el juego, asi que decidieron incluir un personaje Femenino… Ese fui yo, Estaba muy Feliz de poder ir de aventuras con Pokemon y con un Humano que seguramente seria mi amigo, Además Conocería a mas personas idénticas a mi… Como Red, Green, El Profesor Oak, Los Lideres de Gimnasio, Los Encargados del Diseño Se empeñaban en como seria el mio… Pensé que yo les importaba, Pero que tonta fui, Poco a poco Fui tomando Forma Humana, mi Cabello era Negro como el del Protagonista Masculino llamado Red, pero con la diferencia de que el mio llegaba hasta la cintura y mis ojos Eran de un Fuerte color azul, aunque claro, como soy de la Primera Generación para la Game Boy solo me verían en Blanco y negro, Aunque me siento honrada de que se tomaran el tiempo de ponerme colores, Me insertaron en el Juego Rápidamente y a los pocos días salió a la venta en Japon, ¿Mi nombre?, Como todos los personajes Principales y con esto me Refiero al Protagonista y su Rival tienen nombres de Colores yo no seria la Excepción, Por Un lado estaba el Personaje Principal Rojo o Red, El Rival Verde o Green y la nueva personaje Principal Femenina Rosa o Pink que vendría siendo yo… Como se esperaba el Juego fue un Éxito en Masa… Mientras Los chicos jugaban con Red las Niñas se aventuraban conmigo, La Primera niña que me Utilizo... Y que me condeno a esta oscuridad… Aun la Recuerdo… Esa Sonrisa, Esa voz que Tranquilizaría hasta al mas Feroces de los Gyarados, Aun Recuerdo la voz de su Mamá Diciéndole que tenia una Sorpresa para ella… En ese Momento fue la Primera vez que escuche el nombre de mi Primera amiga… Chihiro… Yamaguchi Chihiro, Cabello Castaño oscuro sujetado en una Coleta alta, Ojos de igual Color, Tez pálida y con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, Ella miro el Cartucho con clara Emoción y fue corriendo a ponerlo en su Game Boy, Eh De aceptarlo, estaba nerviosa… ¿Le gustaría?, ¿Me escogería?, ¿Le Agradare?, Solamente ese tipo de Preguntas Rondaban mi mente, Por fin llego el momento para escoger personaje, Ella se mostro Sorprendida al ver que habia un personaje Femenino "¡Estas deben ser las Novedades del juego que papá me habia dicho!" Exclamo con una sonrisa y para mi sorpresa me Selecciono, Cuando llego el momento en que el Profesor te pregunta el nombre ella se mostraba indecisa "¿Cómo podría ponerte?... ¡Ya sé!, Te pondré el nombre de mi Color Favorito Que es el Rosa, ¿Te gusta Pink?" Yo no podía contener mi Felicidad ya que Ella Por una Grata Coincidencia Sabia mi nombre, Ella coloco mi nombre y nuestra aventura comenzó, Partimos en lo que seria mi habitación y bajamos las escaleras, Mi madre me dijo que el Profesor Oak nos estaba buscando y que el estaría en el laboratorio, Corrimos hacia El dicho laboratorio que solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi casa, abrimos la puerta y solo estaban algunos ayudantes y el que seria mi Rival, quien me dijo que el profesor no estaba y que llevaba un buen raro esperándolo, Resignadas salimos del laboratorio y nos encaminamos a la hierba alta, una voz nos detiene y vimos al profesor Oak Que nos llevo hacia su laboratorio, Como no habían nada mas que dos pokemones a mi Rival de nombre Takashi a petición de mi dueña ya que haci se llamaba su mejor amigo con quien peleaba todos los días decidió ponerle ese nombre ya que suponía que mi relación con el Rival era de Amigos y Rivales al mismo Tiempo le dio un Eevee mientras que a mi me Dio un Pikachu el Cual se negaba a entrar a su Poke Ball Ya que no se sentía cómodo en ella, Respete eso y siempre Viajaba Detrás de mi, Cada vez nos volvíamos mas amigos y eso nos alegraba a Chihiro y A mi, Logramos Vencer a Parte de los Lideres de la Región y Hacernos amigos de muchos Pokemon, Aunque solo podíamos Llevar Solo 6 con nosotras, Nuestro Equipo era, Mi Fiel y siempre Confiable Pikachu, Un Poderoso y amistoso Chalizard, Un Gran Blastoise, Un Venusaur, Una Linda Nidoqueen y una Linda Clefable, Acabábamos de Cruzar el Túnel Roca y Llegamos a un extraño pueblo llamado Lavanda, El Ambiente era Tétrico y Desolador, Me daban escalofríos de solo estar ahí… Fui al centro pokemon a curar a mis amigos y nos encaminamos a la gran torre que habia cerca, El ambiente era aun mas Frio que afuera y me di cuenta que era un cementerio, Pero lo que nos sorprendió a ambas era que estaba Takashi parado frente a una Tumba, El nos miro Fríamente y con desprecio en sus ojos, aunque Chihiro no se dio cuenta, se acerco a mi y nos dijo con Furia y Odio "¿Sabes lo que es perder a un amigo?" Y nos desafío a una batalla, el peleaba con mas seriedad y con algo de Odio, Nosotras con mucho esfuerzo le vencimos, el solo nos dijo una palabras de Desprecio y se fue, Despues de ir al centro pokemon seguimos avanzando en la Gran Torre y Subimos las escaleras cuando inicia el Flash de Batalla, esa Cosa que vi no era un Pokemon… Era una Especie de Niebla Purpura que tenia una sonrisa Escalofriante, El nombre de esa Criatura… GHOST, Como no podíamos Verlo no podíamos atacarlo y todos los del Equipo Estaban Paralizados del miedo, Chihiro dejo que huyéramos por esta vez, y descubrió que el Alcalde de Pueblo Lavanda el Señor Fuji estaba en lo mas alto de la torre, Despues de vencer al Team Rocket partimos a la Torre para rescatar al Alcalde, Ya terminada nuestra misión Continuamos con nuestro Viaje, en un par de días mas logramos pasar la liga Pokemon y Atrapar a Mewtwo, Pero Aun asi Chihiro Seguía con nuestras aventuras y completando la Pokedex, Un Dia Chihiro Llego del Colegio muy pensativa, Yo ante esto Me Preocupe pero me Tranquilice cuando ella tomo la Game Boy para seguir con nuestras aventuras juntas pero ella pronuncio algo que me dejo helada "Me entere de un Truco para encontrar un Pokemon muy Raro Llamado Missigno" ¿¡Missigno!? ¡No!, Todavía Recuerdo las Palabras de Red **"Ten Cuidado con Missigno"** y sin contar la de mis Creadores **"Missigno es un Fallo del Juego al Igual que Islas Fallo, la partida puede ser borrada o alterada, en el peor de los casos Puede llegar a arruinar el cartucho en si"** ¡No quiero que algo malo me pase ni a mi ni a mis Pokemon, Menos a mi Querida Chihiro!, Mi mejor amiga, Pero ella Obliga a Chalizard a Utilizar Vuelo hacia Ciudad Verde para Hablar con el Señor que me enseño a Atrapar Pokemones, Despues nos Obliga a ir a la Isla Canela y usamos Surf en un costado de la Isla, Provocando que a mi Pobre Blastoise se le Abriera el fuerte Caparazón y dejara a la vista su Carne, el Mar se empezaba a Teñir se Rojo, Yo con Lagrimas en los ojos le rogaba a Arceus que Chihiro se Detuviera, Fue en vano, Inicio el Flash de Batalla y ahí estaba el… El famoso Pokemon Fallo… Missigno, Notaba como mis manos comenzaban a Pixelearse, Chihiro ordeno a Pikachu Batallar, El con miedo Salio y nos dimos una mirada, Pikachu Tenia un miedo Terrible, se le notaba en sus ojos negros, Yo tambien lo tenia, Pero estos eran los deseos de nuestra Dueña, Ya cuando Pikachu redujo a la mitad sus puntos de vida Chihiro Me ordeno lanzarle una Poke Ball, Atrapamos a ese Extraño Pokemon, Ella Reemplazo a nuestro amigo Clefable Por esa cosa y seguimos con el viaje, Yo cada vez me sentía mas mal y notaba como mi cuerpo se desvanecía… Chihiro Tambien lo noto ya que el juego se Pixeleaba a cada momento, Esas eran señales para que ella Liberara a esa Bestia que se hacia llamar Missigno, Pero ella no Hizo caso… Hasta que no hubo vuelta atrás… Desaparecí junto con mis amigos Pokemon, Ahora solo me consumo entre las sombras mientras Observo a la que Creí mi amiga jugar con la vida de Otras personas. Todavía Recuerdo las Ultimas palabras que le dedique a Chihiro antes de desaparecer en la eterna oscuridad…

"_**¿Solo soy un juego Para Ti?"**_


End file.
